


The Dark Of The Sky || l.s.

by Rose_Dagger_9194



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dagger_9194/pseuds/Rose_Dagger_9194
Summary: "And they rode away into the sunset..""What's a sunset?""Well, I dont know, but my granddad saw one once."





	The Dark Of The Sky || l.s.

Life wasn't always this way. Life used to be full of light and happiness and peace. A world that had status and had order. A world that was functional. Green grass amd beautiful flowers, buildings towering and shining within the sunlight. Solar energy. No one knows what good they have until something thats so common gets taken.

For the human race, that was the sun. Well, sunlight, to specify. A solar ray from the sun blew up, leaving the earth in a giant bubble so to speak of dark cloud mass and a never ending fog. Most people would have thought that this would be the end of the world or the start of an apocalypse. No.. The sun still brings heat and there was still time and there was still work and business. They just had to use resources for their light whereas the sun and the moon just couldn't supply that anymore.

The world was in shambles for the first twenty years. Everyone had a widespread panic across the globe and no one knew what to do. Death rates went up within those years. People either going on a rampage or literally killing themselves because they didnt want to witness the worlds end and wanted to go out their own way in their own accord.

Thankfully the human race was designed and grown to learn to adapt to certain circumstances and be able to handle themselves in a way that would keep civilizations going and keeping humanity under control and not go extint because of this major change.

This lasted fifty six years. Its normal now. There's lights everywhere to illuminate the streets and the towns and they are timer based. Once it hits eight thirty at night in time zones around the world, their lights shut down. Its as if there's a curfew.

Louis never really liked the change. He was born in darkness and he wanted to know what light looked like. Not the light from the streets or the lights in their house or the spark of light that flows from the tip of a candle or the fire ignited in the fireplace for light and warmth. He wanted to see natural light. Sunlight. There weren't even pictures that he could see. They're all in a museum and seeing as he was in a family of seven, being the only boy, money was hard to come by and he couldn't waste fifty pounds on something that he won't have proper use for.

People have to pay money for the good things in life while the rest are left sad with an empty feeling in their hearts amd soul.

Louis tried getting a job but it didn't work too well. People who were impaired even a little bit had trouble finding work. Louis needed glasses to focus and if he wanted to work, he couldn't have the disability of not being able to see properly. The lighting seems to play tricks on the eyes as is for people with normal vision and no one wants to hire him. He's visionally impaired and inexperienced. He's screwed.

Its the time of day, or should he say night because that's how it always is, when Louis has to go out for food. They don't buy groceries for the whole month like most do. Jay gives Louis a hundred and fifty pounds every three days to go to the store for food and a case of water for the next three days. A hundred and fifty pounds doesn't get much food so Louis tries to buy the large family meals for them and nothing that they don't need. Three dinner meals, eggs and toast and a pancake mix for breakfast, a case of water, maybe milk and orange juice if they're out already, and if he has enough money he'll buy things they could eat for lunch and snacks. Sometimes that's unlikely. Two meals a day and leftovers are what they try to eat. If they have leftovers. It sucks but they get by and the girls are in school, Louis is in school, when Lottie is old enough to work and go to school she will. The extra money will be nice. They're doing alright. Dan, his step father, had a job he worked 'night' shifts on but that was shit pay, below minimum pay as was his mothers.

Louis walked into the store, the lights illuminating every aisle and its the only thing normal about the whole town. Apparently the store didnt change at all from when the outburst happened all those decades ago. Looking around, Louis saw familiar faces and just gave a small wave whenever someone would make eye contact with him or when they would initiate a hello first. He went straight to the frozen section to count the meals and use his calculator to add up the totals of everything.

By the time he was done, he had a family sized lasagna, chicken Alfredo and a cheese potato dish. Then he got another carton of milk, a case of water, eggs and toast and pancake mix. He didnt have enough money for anything else. Hell, he almost spent over the amount he had. He's done that once and he had a panic attack. He got to keep all of his food and the cashier paid the rest, that kind soul, but he will never and had never done that again. It was absolutely horrendous.

On his way to his car, having to squint because sometimes the lights dont cover the entire lot and it was dark at some points, Louis found himself wondering where his mums car went. He didnt have his own, he normally walked, but he was allowed to drive on these days when he needed a place to keep the groceries instead of carrying them around.

He stopped the cart, pulling out his phone to check when he felt the backs of his heels and his bump be knocked into, causing him to fall forward onto his own cart with an 'oomf'. He almost fell to his face with his cart rolling away but he save himself from that happening. Thankfully.

"Oops! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to bump into you, the carts heavy and I couldn't stop it in time." A voice babbled out as Louis turned around. It was a boy he's never seen before. Well, that wasn't uncommon, he could barely see as is so he hasn't quite seen a lot of people yet.

Louis reached up and fixed his glasses over his nose before he just gave a small smile. "Hi... Its fine. Dont worry about it. Didnt need my ankles anyways." He said with a small laugh, just trying to lighten the mood. Was the boy blushing or was that a trick with the lights? He doesn't know anymore.

"I'm still sorry.." The boy mumbled softly. "Um... My name is Harry. Harry Styles. Is this an accident? Do you need my information? Are you going to sue me?"

Louis just raised an eyebrow. What? "Uh... No. No, that's if it was a car accident. Plus, people don't sue in car accidents unless its something major."

"Oh... Glad I don't have a car then." Harry spoke, shifting on his feet for a moment as if waiting for Louis to say something else. Or waiting for Louis to move out of the way.

"Well.. I'll see you around then, Harry." Louis stated and turned around to start pushing his cart again, eyes focusing over every car to once again try to find his. He now had his keys so he was able to click a button and have the cars lights turn on and it beep. Louis was going in the wrong direction.

"Wait! I uh... I was unable to get your name!" Harry called back out and Louis turned.

"Louis.. Louis Tomlinson!" He called back.

Was that a smile on Harry's face? No.. It was probably a trick in the lighting.

~

The next time that Louis saw Harry was again at the store. But this time it was with better inside lighting and Louis was adding in twelve pounds worth of chicken for dinner.

"Is that an actual calculator?"

Louis turned around and frowned a but when Harry was speaking up. At first he was confused at who it was but then he recognized him. Now he can see a lot clearer what this boy looks like.

"Yes.. Yes it is. I dont have a phone so I bring a calculator to add up the foods total as well as the added taxes and the cost of the plastic bags for each item." Louis said with a small nod of his head and then put the frozen dish into the cart, pushing it along and just gazing at the items in the freezers.

"Why'd you have to do all that? Just get what you want and pay for it." Harry spoke up again, following behind Louis with his own cart. He was much more careful now than to run over his ankles again.

"Well.. I'm on a budget. I get a hundred and fifty pounds to pay for meals for three days for a family of nine. Seven kids, me mum and me step dad." He explained casually before he glanced down at the calculator. He had twenty three pounds left. He could buy a treat for the girls. So, he went out of the freezer section and towards the candy and crisp aisle.

"Whoa.. Thats all the money you get?" Harry spoke up, reaching over and pulling two bags of crisps into his cart. Louis didnt even think he saw Harry look over what kind they were or the price.

"Yep. Got to manage money and calculate the way that the family tends to eat to fit everyone's individual needs with one overall meal that doesn't cost that much." Louis explained. He grabbed a three pound chocolate bar for Daisy, three pound gummy bears for Phoebe, five pound chocolate Turtles for his mum, a four pound bag of barbeque crisps for Felicité, a four pound bag of sour cream and onion crisps for Lottie, then a three pound bag doritos for Dan. He had a dollar to spare. He thinks that he did rather well.

"That's only... Eight things. Where's the ninth persons'?" Harry spoke. People would find him annoying but Louis? He kind of liked the way that Harry talked and enjoyed the company more than he should.

"I dont want anything. I think my treat is seeing me family happy that they get something special for once in the last couple months." Louis explained and then just turned to look over at Harry, shrugging. "Giving people things is something I like."

"Hm.. Well, if you were to get something for yourself, what would it be?" Harry asked.

"No. I know that trick." Louis intervened before he could let himself answer anything.

"What?"

"Yeah. You're gonna ask me what I want and then you're gonna buy it for me. I don't want you to buy anything for me. I'm not some charity case." Louis stated. Maybe it was a bit harsh because Harry just seemed like he was told that Santa Claus wasn't real.

"I wasn't.. Uh.. I wasn't going to buy it. Just wanted to make conversation." Harry said softly, shaking his head a bit. "But thats a really good idea.." He added but this time it was mostly to himself in a way that probably meant that he would try to use that in the future.

First he didnt know the right definition for an accident. Now he doesn't even understand the concept of trying to flirt. Well, not necessarily flirting, its really just being nice. But lately its categorized as flirting. This boy was too innocent minded, really.

"Well... sorry. I just kind of assumed." Louis spoke after a second and then just reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Its coco pops. Haven't had cereal in so long."

Harry hummed a bit and nodded. "Coco pops are good. For me, though, I like fruity pebbles. I prefer candy flavouring over chocolate flavouring."

Louis hummed softly. "I like sour candy, too. Not a big fan of anything too sweet." He stated.

"Oh so that means you hate me." Harry stated and then a grin grew on his face as if he was so extremely proud of himself for making that joke.

"And that's my cue to leave." Louis stated even though he, too, had a smile grazing his face. He turned amd pushed his cart towards the checkout stations and just started putting up the small amount of groceries onto the belt. The last thing he heard was Harry's laugh as he walked away and he was okay with that. The entire time he was paying and putting the groceries in his car and even when he got home, he couldn't help the giddy feeling in his stomach.

~

The next time Louis went to the store, Harry wasn't there. He tried not to make it obvious that he was looking around every seconds to try and see Harrys smiling face.

The next time Louis went shopping after that, Harry wasn't there either. Louis didn't look as much as he did the last time.

The next time Louis went shopping, Harry wasn't there again. Louis didn't look around at all.

It went on until two more shopping trips until Harry was there again. Louis was just checking out his groceries and Harry was only walking in.

"Harry!" Louis called out when he saw the boy walking in, giving a small wave. He tried to sound nonchalant.

Harry's gaze went over to look where he heard his name and then beamed. "Louis! Hey! Long time no see!" He exclaimed, stepping over but not getting in the way of anything.

"Yeah. Been a couple days.." That was an understatement. "How are you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm doing alright. Lost power two days ago so its been a bit hard for all of us in the neighborhood. Lots of candles and flashlights, that means." He stated.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry about that." Louis said. He couldn't even begin to think about that.

"Yeah.. Homework sucks because I can't see to do it." Harry added. He was trying to hint at something. Louis was just being so daft and he wasn't picking up on it.

"I bet. I hope they fix it soon." Louis said and smiled a bit handing over the money to pay for his groceries before taking the change. It was literally two pennies so he just stuck it into the donation jar since he can't do anything with it. Then he pushed the cart towards the exit.

"Yeah. Me, too. I just wish there's somewhere I could go to work and be comfortable." Harry spoke and followed behind Louis as he walked out of the store.

"Hm.. I mean, there's the library. It's always quiet there." Louis said with a small nod.

"Right.. But I like to speak when I study and they dont like speaking there." Harry kept pushing.

"Oh. Huh... Maybe you can ask a friend to go study at their house." Louis added, looking back.

Bingo.

"Can I go to yours? All my other friends are like.. In the same neighborhood. All lights are out." Harry said. Louis looked back at him and just smiled.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll... You have a phone, right?" Louis asked and Harry nodded, taking it from his pocket and handed it over.

"Wait.. You don't have a phone." Harry announced and Louis just decided to ignore that comment and just tapped away at his phone.

"There. My house phone number and my address is in your phone. I put it under the notes. I didnt know where to add a contact." Louis said softly and then just handed the phone back with a small smile.

"Great. Great! Yeah! I'll give you a call later then." Harry grinned. Louis nodded and just packed his trunk and shut it.

"Yeah.. Have a good rest of your day and night." Louis said and waved, pushing the cart over to the cart return and then went right on back to his car.

When he got home, putting the groceries away, it hit him. Harry didnt go back in the store to get his groceries.

Strange.

Louis went to the family room, sitting down at the computer since no one else needed to use it and just typed in a search for a power outage. He was on the computer for about an hour and came up with nothing. Maybe they just didnt have time to put it in the internet yet.

~

The first time Harry calls is the next day. Jay answered and it was the worst moments of Louis' life. He was getting back from school and just setting his book bag down to actually be able to try amd understand the topic of history he was needing to do when the phone rang. He didn't think much of it because history was something that fascinated him. Though, no one spoke of how the world was a dark place now. Only events man made that were affecting their lives back then and up until today. Its like they dont want to face the facts that maybe the world was slowly coming to an end. That's what Louis thought, anyways.

"Hello? Tomlinson residence." Jay spoke as he leaned against the wall by the phone. It was a chord attached phone so they couldn't go too far. Louis was envious of those with iPhones or Androids and tablets. What a life to live.

"Who is this, again? Harry?" Jay spoke. That had Louis perking up a bit and glancing over to his mum. "Yes, yes, Louis is home. Of course. But I'm not sure I'd to be strangers with someone my son is hanging out with these days. Where do you live? Do you go to school with him?"

"Mum! I got it!" Louis said and stood up quickly, going over to try and take the phone. "Seriously, mum, please!"

"Louis, knock it off. I'm trying to speak with your friend. You know I dont much like strangers." Jay stated. Louis was red in the face. Not with anger but Harry could hear everything she said. "Go put on your glasses. You know your vision will only get worse if you're studying without your lenses. Go! Shoo!"

Louis groaned.

"Harry, yes. You live there? Wow, I heard those houses are beautiful. Could be useful with my big family in one of those." She continued to speak over the phone. Louis' life was ruined.

"Did you say your last name was Styles? Could you be related to Anne Styles? She works at the office with me! She said your step father does construction and business with the major hospitals within the entire three towns of us!" Jay said with a grin. "Absolutely... Mhm, only good things, dear... Oh, no, Louis doesn't work. Can't get a job... Mhm.."

It went on for minutes, which felt like hours, before Jay just laughed and bid her goodbye to Harry. Louis hadn't moved from his spot so Jay just handed him the phone. Louis wasn't sure if he wanted to talk after that long conversation.

Jay just kissed Louis' cheek. "He seems like a very good lad." And with that, she was walking off and Louis just held the phone to his chest for a moment.

But then he felt the vibrating of a voice against his chest and he pulled the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry spoke right after.

"Harry Styles." Louis mimicked softly.

"Your mother is quite.. A character." Harry spoke again and Louis just sighed softly. But after a couple seconds of silence, Harry laughed and Louis wouldn't help but to contribute right back in the laughter. The awkwardness of the situation just dwindled away with that one laughter and it was nice. Louis was really thankful for that.

"So, you should come with me somewhere tonight." Was the brilliant response that just tumbled from Harry's mouth before he could stop it. He meant to wait a bit longer before he asked but he just spilt it out already. And it wasn't even a question. Great job, Harry.

"I should? Its a school night and the lights go out in about four hours. Without the lights, its literally pitch black. I can barely see anything as is with the lights on." Louis explained. "Plus, me mum won't let me go anywhere after the lights go out. She's made that a curfew for is."

Harry hummed a bit. "Alright. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time, then. Because there's this really cool spot I know of and you can see just a small sliver of sunlight through the–"

"I'm in."

That made Harry pause. "What? You just said that you couldn't go."

Louis looked around for a moment. "I mean.. I dont think I can but like.. Maybe I can sneak out. You said there's light? You can actually see light? I'd do anything to see that.."

"You can't be serious. You can't sneak out of your house! That's a very bad thing to do, let alone think about!" Harry said, voice sounding unbelieving and as if Louis was truly insane.

He didnt understand. Louis had this infatuation with what the world was like before this whole darkness started to set over the entire earths atmospheric layers. What the sun would feel like against his skin. What the colors of the sky would look like of there was nothing but sunlight to cover it. What the moon would look like glowing vibrantly. How the stars would look twinkling. No one knew what any of those things looked like. People were afraid to go beyond it into space because maybe this was a layer of protection against unknown chemicals. Maybe what's out there now is worse than what was left down here. Louis didn't care.

"Please, Harry.."

"No."

"Harry, come on. I'll bring... Well, I can't being snacks. Um.. I'll.. Damn it. I don't have anything to bribe you with. Just.. Please? Just this once! My mum doesn't have to know and you won't get into trouble. I promise." Louis was practically begging at this point. He wouldn't have went anywhere against his mothers orders and rules if it wasn't for Harry speaking about natural light. Louis would do anything to get a glimpse of it.

"Uh.. I-I mean.. I guess. But if I get in trouble, I'm never speaking to you again. Got it?" Harry eventually spoke. He sounded hesitant and Louis felt a bit bad until he remembered the reason they're going and the guilt just went away in a blink of an eye.

"Got it. Absolutely. You have my address, pick me up in like two hours?" Louis said. He was excited and it was probably evident in his tone of voice he was using. If they continued to speak on the phone, they would be able to read each other by their tone of voice and the way they speak to guess exactly what emotion they both were feeling at the moment. Its the connection that Louis had been wanting with someone for so long.

"Two hours.. Okay. I'll see you then, Louis." Harry said. He hoped that he wouldn't regret this decision.

"See you, Harry. Thank you." And with that being said, Louis hung up the phone back on the wall and just stayed where he was. He smiled widely and looked down before he heard his sister walking over.

"Mum! Louis' in love with a boy!"

"Shut up, Charlotte!"

~

"What the hell? You didnt say you were going to turn into god damn spiderman and scale the side of your house!" Harry exclaimed when Louis opened the car door and got in the passenger seat.

"What? I had to sneak out my window! Its by the drainpipe, it wasn't hard. Now drive before mum looks out the window and sees me in your car." Louis said quickly and just shuffled down in his chair to try and hide himself just in case.

Harry shook his head and just drove off. The headlights bright enough to light up about ten feet ahead of them and the streetlights illuminating only a dimness to the world. Its as if every hour of every day was as if it was nighttime. Until the lights get shut off and its really just terrible for everyone.

The drive was somewhat silent and Harry and Louis both stopped fidgeting halfway through from losing their small fear of the way that Louis snuck out for the first time and Harry was an accomplice to Louis sneaking out for the first time. They both were fine now, though, because its happened and there's no going back it. They might as well make the most of it.

"How far is this place?" Louis was the first one to break the ice and start a conversation.

"It's not much further. Its offroad driving for about ten minutes before we get there. I never see anyone over here so I might be the only one in town. I'm sure at lease some other people have seen it." Harry explained with a small smile, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel.

"Oh, okay.." Louis trailed off and that was that. It was a comfortable silence between the two of them after that. Louis looking out the window and fixing his glasses a couple of times just to try and see the darkness of the night that was only illuminated by a street light here and there. He hated being visually impaired. It sucks more than anything in the world nowadays.

Just like Harry had said, they went down a dirt path that had trees covering all sides of them once they got inside of what Louis thought theoretically could maybe be a forest. If this were anyone else, Louis might be afraid that he would be murdered in the most gruesome way possible. But this was Harry. This boy didnt know flirting or how to flirt at all. He was just a sweet boy that seemed so innocent minded. He wouldn't hurt him. Louis knew this.

It took exactly eleven minutes and twelve seconds, Louis counted, from the time they went off road to the time that Harry stopped the car. So, technically Harry lied.

"Harry, I can't see a thing. I don't want to get out." Louis said. At least the car had a small light that he could stay in the comfort of. Harry only smiled a bit and opened up his door. "Come on. Its only six o'clock. The sun should still be out for a bit longer. I think when the lights go out, that means the sun shuts off as well. Maybe thats the difference between day and night."

Louis hung on to every word he spoke and just shrugged. "That sounds right.. But I mean.. I can't _see_ , Harry. At all."

Harry paused and then just got out of the car, shutting his door and Louis could only see his body as a dark silhouette as he walked in front of the car and around towards his side. He had to squint to see better through his glasses. Harry then opened his door and Louis just looked over at him.

"Come on. I'll guide you. You'll see the light and then I'll guide you back. I've got near perfect vision. And a flashlight on my phone we can use if I can't see. We're alright. Just trust me." Harry said softly amd held out a hand. Louis just waited a moment before he unbuckled and then took Harry's hand, getting out. He looked around, biting his lip and tightening his hold on Harry's hand.

"Okay.. Okay, please dont let me go. I'm not scared or anything but I just.. This is creepy. I'm creeped not scared." Louis spoke and shut the door, the car light going off the second he did.

"Isn't being creeped out the same as being a bit scared? Either way you cringe and shrink back." Harry stated and Louis would hit him if he wasn't holding onto him and if his life wasn't at stake. He's overexaggerating, sure, but still..

"Shut up. What I said was right. You're just talking so much shit that you think is right when you're wrong." Louis said. Harry laughed. Louis doesn't ever want anyone else to hear that laugh. He's heard him laugh before but this was different. They were both alone with each other and it seemed so private. Louis never wanted anything else in the world.

Harry guided Louis through trees, warning him every time he needed to step over something so he didnt trip. The hand holding turned into hand holding and Harry's arm wrapped around him to hold him close. Louis thought that he liked this. Holding Harry and Harry holding him. It was so much warmth that he's never gotten before. Well, his mother gives great hugs but this was different. He got more warm than on the outside. Harry warmed him to the bone and it was so lovely.

Louis was in a world of his own to realize that they were done walking and Harry was speaking. He blinked his eyes a bit and just pulled away for a moment. "Pardon?"

"I said to look.." Harry's voice came out in a soft tone and Louis glanced around for a moment, eyes squinted to try and find what Harry was talking abound.

Then his eyes found it. Rays of yellow and orange shined through a small sliver of space, looking bright and full of energy. Louis didnt even have to squint anymore to see it. It was the one time he had ever and probably will ever see natural light. It was beautiful. His mouth opened a bit in shock and his eyes were stuck on the light that he could see. No moment in his life could prepare him for the feelings he got because of that small shining light coming through the dark barrier blocking them both from each other.

They stayed like this for a while before Louis finally was able to look away and focus on Harry. "Can I tell you a story?" He asked in a soft whisper.

Harry nodded, Louis could tell by the way his silhouette moved. So, Louis just looked back at the sight of the colors through the dark.

"There was a boy, he was locked away by his parents because they wanted nothing more than to have him be perfect. Great grades, great job, great wife and a perfect family. He was locked away from anything that he could use to live a normal life..

One day, the boy decided that enough was enough. Every day he could see out of his bedroom window and see three kids playing in the street. It was always something that caused great joy to shine through the kids and he wanted that. He wanted to know what a smile looked like and felt like on him that wasn't forced out of respect. So, he snuck out of his family home and prison he was stuck in all his life leading to that moment. It was nighttime and he was on a hunt for the three children he sees during the day.

The one night lasted three more moons and the boy was lost. He was lost and scared in a world he knew nothing about. But he did know the police he knew that if they were driving by, they might want to take him back home. So his nights and his days consisted of hiding and wandering and asking people if they had at least some money to spare for a meal or two.

It was on the fourth moon that the boy found a girl. She was scavenging through a large dumpster and he was just trying to get a spot to rest. But the girl didn't get food. He noticed that the girl was pulling out trinkets and things that she could possibly use on her journeys. He saw her jump from the dumpster and attaching a dagger against her belt before she caught his staring. He expected to be shouted at for staring but the girl just smiled. She waved and walked towards him.

 _What are you doing out here all by yourself?_ The girl would ask.

 _I seem to have gotten myself lost.. I'm looking for something.._ The boy would respond.

 _Me, too... Maybe we can look together_. The girl said and that started their own journey.

They went everywhere together. Hid from the police but neither asked the other why they did it. They became a team. But one day the girl grew very weak. The boy was devastated. That was the only friend that he had that didnt judge him and that didnt ask questions. The only friend he's ever had, really. He couldn't lose her.

So, he used his knowledge and stole from a pharmacy when the girl was asleep. He risked his life, alarms blaring and the police sirens getting louder and louder before he was able to get what he thought was the right medicine and just bolted.

The girl owed him her life. And ultimately, thats what she gave him. She gave him her heart and her soul and her body just to be with him.

They both started out at the lowest blow they could get in life and they built each other up. She would eventually take his last name in a court of law. He was the first to get a job while they saved up enough money for a house and car.

It all started out bumpy but they made it... and road away into the sunset." Louis finished off the story, voice trailing off as he did so. The story was one he's heard so many times as a kid. It taught him that he shouldn't waste away his life. Taking risks could lead to something magical.

"What's a sunset?" Harry finally spoke up, his voice low and a bit hesitant.

"Well, I don't know, but my granddad saw one once."

They both sat in silence for a bit. Until Louis had a realization. Maybe the sunset was a metaphor to their life right now. Because looking over at Harry, Louis felt like he already had his own personal ray of sunshine wherever he goes.


End file.
